The Other Side of the Island
by missanna444
Summary: What happens when the Professor moves to the other side of the island? Will he realize who he misses most? Dedicated to Russell Johnson who played the Professor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I love Gilligan's Island, so this is for all the fans who wish the show still had new episodes!**

"Gilligan, can you please get out of the way! If these samples get on the ground, I can't examine them! They would be too dirty!" exclaimed the Professor, struggling to get Gilligan out of his hut. Gilligan tried to move, but he knocked over the samples. The Professor scolded him, "Gilligan, I told you not to do that." He tried to stay calm. Sometimes Gilligan was just a nuisance.

"Sorry Professor! I didn't mean to do that. I'll go now." said the first mate. The Professor sighed. That boy always goes and messes things up. He bent over to pick up his samples. Suddenly, he felt a force nudge his backside and he fell over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Professor!" said Ginger, who had just entered, not seeing him.

"It's alright I suppose. Gilligan already ruined my samples. What do you need?" he asked. Ginger stared at him like she could believe her ears.

"Professor don't you remember? You've been promising me that you'd help me rehearse a role. You've been promising for weeks and you kept putting it off. You said that this time you'd follow through." Ginger explained, letting out a sigh. The Professor stood up.

"Gee, I'm sorry Ginger. This is incredibly important that I study these samples. There is something peculiar about them and it may have to do with our safety!" he explained.

"But didn't Gilligan ruin them already?" Ginger asked. The Professor nodded. Suddenly, it hit him. Now that Gilligan had ruined his samples, he had to get more.

"Ginger, I'm sorry, I've got to go collect more of these samples. I'd like to help you, but I don't have any time. Maybe I can help when I am finished." The Professor stated, trying not to upset Ginger, since he had promised to help her several days ago.

"Professor, I know you have things to do, but Mary Ann and I already finished the laundry. Since I can't cook and Gilligan is already gathering fruits, I have nothing to do. Besides, you shouldn't go back on a promise." she told him. The Professor sighed.

"No, Ginger, I'm sorry." he said. Just then, he saw Skipper walking by the hut. "Hey Skipper! Would you mind helping Ginger with her script? I'm quite busy with my work." he asked. Skipper nodded and entered the hut.

"Sure, Professor! What are you working on?" he asked. The Professor quickly told how the samples had been ruined by Gilligan and that he needed to collect more.

"That's very interesting! What kind of samples are they?" Skipper asked. The Professor was getting a little irritated. First of all, Gilligan had accidentally ruined his samples, then Ginger had begun making him feel guilty for not helping her, and now Skipper was asking him all sorts of questions when he needed to get back to work.

"I'll have to explain later, I must get to work or we might be in trouble." he told the Skipper. The Skipper nodded.

"Sorry, Professor. I'll help Ginger for you." he said, leaving with Ginger following him. The Professor sighed and went looking for a basket and tweezers to collect his samples with. Luckily, there were no more distractions for a while, so he managed to make his way into the jungle. Once he had collected enough samples, he began to head back to the supply hut. But, of course, there was no way he'd make it back without some disruption. Skipper ran into the jungle with such urgency that he ran into the Professor, causing the poor man to drop the samples he had collected.

"Skipper, I hope nothing is wrong! You scared me!" the Professor exclaimed. Skipper quickly apologized and explained.

"Mr. Howell's money has been stolen! I know it sounds crazy, but it's true!" Skipper told him, while trying to lead him to the huts.

"Well, we can assume by process of elimination that it must have been someone from the Maroobi tribe who took it. You know, I'm not really surprised. Back in 1905, scientists found evidence on some islands quite nearby to our island that the Maroobi really existed. They kept traveling back and forth to the islands for about twelve years, until 1917. They gathered a plethora of several artifacts that held information. They used radioactive carbon dating to learn about it. Everything makes sense." The Professor said, starting to ramble on in a way that made the Skipper very confused.

"Professor, please speak English." He asked. The Professor smiled.

"Sorry, Skipper. It just means that the tribe has a history of stealing." he explained. As soon as they got to the huts, Professor called a meeting with the other Castaways.

"We all know why we're here. Mr. Howell's money has been stolen. None of us have any motives, so I assume it may have been someone from a native tribe. But, just in case, I will have to question each of you." He explained. First in line was Ginger.

"Ginger, when was the last time you saw Mr. Howell's money?" he inquired.

"He never lets me see it in the first place!" Ginger responded, rather indignantly. The Professor nodded. That was the truth for many of the Castaways. Nonetheless, he continued to question them. First Skipper and Gilligan, then Mary Ann and Mr. Howell. Finally, he came to Mrs. Howell.

"Mrs. Howell, when was the last time you saw the money?" he asked patiently.

"Why, it was just a few moments before you called the meeting. I was counting it for Mr. Howell and I forgot to put it back." she replied. The Professor took a deep breath to control himself. He was supposed to be the one who always knew what to do. He was always calm.

"Why didn't you mention it before everyone got nervous?" he asked her. In his voice, the others heard a hint of anger. This confused them, as he was never like this.

"I don't really know, Thurston had asked me to count the money. So, I did as he said." Mrs. Howell responded to the Professor's new tone of voice. The Professor sat down in the sand. Mary Ann noticed an expression of stress cross his face.

"Professor, what's wrong? Something seems off." She asked him. The Professor looked up.

"Nobody seems to understand about how busy I am. First, Gilligan ruined my leaf samples. Then, Ginger bothered me with her script and I had to get Skipper to help her instead of me helping her. I got my new samples, but when Skipper came to get me, he caused me to drop them! Then I find out that the money wasn't really missing. Did any of you realize how important those samples were? I might not be able to figure out what was wrong with them. It might sound silly to you, but it could ruin our lives if I don't figure it out!" As he spoke, his voice began to rise. The Castaways began to get nervous. They had never heard him speak in such a way. He was usually the most calm and level-headed of the group. Before anyone could speak, the Professor made an announcement that startled everyone.

"To get my work done, I am going to move to the other side of the island." he decided.

"Professor, you can't! It's not safe!" Ginger exclaimed.

"Ginger, it's all right. I'll come back soon, once I get my work done. Besides, we've explored there many times. I'll be fine." he explained.

Without any further words, he promptly stood and went back to his hut.

**I know it was a bit OOC, but I really want this story to work. RIP Russell Johnson, whom we all knew as the "Professor". I love you, Professor.**

**Anna :') **


	2. Chapter 2

'**Sup guys! I'm so glad you all liked my first chapter, so here's to hoping this one works too! Thank you so much for following my little project and for reviewing so nicely. I hate to disappoint others, so I will update as often as possible and will give a heads up if I won't post for a few days. Enjoy!**

Mary Ann decided to find the Professor. No, he hadn't left yet. But, Mary Ann wanted to see if she could change his mind. And not using tactics already attempted by Ginger! It was just a half an hour before the Professor was scheduled to leave, so she figured she'd better hurry. She was already taking him some food provisions, so at least she had an excuse. She didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. She walked to his hut and knocked quietly.

"Come in." she heard the Professor respond. Mary Ann opened the door to see him packing his contraptions in a makeshift bag.

"Oh, hello Mary Ann. Anything I can do for you before I leave?" he asked, his tone more cheerful than it had been the day before.

"I'm just here to bring you the extra provisions. But there is something you can do for me."

And what is that? I'm not changing my mind, if that's what you want." he said, becoming a little more serious. Mary Ann frowned, handing him the provisions.

"That was it! I don't know what the others said to you, but I want to speak my mind as well."

"Go ahead Mary Ann. I'm interested to hear what you have to say." he said, looking at her for a moment, quite interested. Mary Ann sighed.

"Professor, I'm not saying this on my own behalf. Well, not completely, anyway." she said, blushing a little as she spoke. "The others need you. I know Gilligan keeps ruining your inventions and Ginger can be annoying sometimes with her scripts, but we really do need you. What would the Skipper do without your levelheaded way of directing us when things go wrong? We couldn't do much without someone calm and patient, and that's what you have always been to us. You know how grateful Mr. Howell was when you were constantly saving us from troubles. Plus, you made him a golf course. I can't say much for Ginger, I really don't know how she feels. But Gilligan is really glad we have you. You always forgive him for what he does. No matter how much he messes up, you always forgive him and help him fix things. Please don't go."

The Professor stared at her. That was quite a speech she made. She didn't once mention her own feelings, but she spoke immediately for the others. Mary Ann was certainly different from any other girl he had ever met.

"Mary Ann, I respect your thoughts, but I cannot change. All I need is some time to myself. I promise, I'll come back soon. Thank you for the provisions. I also appreciate that you spoke up for the others and not yourself. It shows how much you care. Really, it does. I'm sorry, Mary Ann. I have to go now." he said. He hesitated for a moment, gathering courage. He set down his bag for a moment and hugged her. Mary Ann was utterly startled, but she hugged him back. It felt surprisingly good to feel his strong, protective arms around her.

He released the embrace, gathered his things quickly and left. Mary Ann stared after him, not knowing what to think of it all. She watched him walk out of the hut and did not follow him, though she wanted to. Mary Ann stood staring silently out the door of the hut.

**Okay, don't kill me for the shortness. But I wanted to get that moment in and nothing else. Love y'all!**

**Anna **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your support so far! This one is for all the Gilligan's Island fans in the world!**

It was getting close to sunset and the Professor needed to finda place to rest for the night. He had spent most of his first day doing just that. Unlike the side of the island he was used to, this side had fewer opportunities or shelter. Luckily, he manages to find a comfortable cave just as the sky turned dark. He set down a blanket and his pillow. As he sat on the cold floor of the cave, he slipped his bag off his shoulder and rummaged through it. He quickly brought out a candle and a match. He lit the candle and sat back against the cave wall. For the first time, he let his mind wander from his travelling.

His first thoughts were of the speech that Mary Ann had made before he left. There was something that set her apart from the others. She seemed like a down-to-earth girl, smart, and kind. But something stuck out. He just couldn't figure it out. The Professor smiled to himself, remembering the first day they had met.

_The Professor had just boarded the boat and saw a young woman carrying a heavy looking bag into a storage area. _

_ "Can I help you with that?" he asked politely. The young woman turned. She was quite attractive, her dark hair in pigtails. She smiled._

_ "Sure! Thank you. The Skipper said it just goes down there with the other stuff." she told him and he brought it over. After setting it down, he turned back to her._

_ "I'm Professor Roy Hinkley. Pleasure to meet you." he said, shaking her hand. _

_ "I'm Mary Ann Summers. You said you're a professor?" she asked. The Professor nodded._

_ "Yes, I am. I have __a B.A from USC, a B.S. from UCLA, an M.A. from SMU, and received my PhD from TCU. I now teach regularly at universities and I'm also a research scientist. That's why I'm here, in fact. I decided to do some research for a botany class I teach." He explained. Mary Ann stared at him in wonder._

_ "Wow, that sounds so interesting! All that's happened to me is winning this trip. I grew up on a farm in Kansas." She said, realizing how little she had done in her life. _

_ "I suppose you're pretty far from home right now." he commented. Mary Ann nodded, but quickly changed the subject._

_ "Have you met the others yet? I'll introduce you!" she exclaimed. _

The Professor sat wondering what about that conversation had stuck in his mind. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't talk much about herself and was always interested in what everyone else had to say. To a man of teaching and science, it always felt good when someone listened to his ideas. As he fell asleep that night, he wondered why he thought so much of his brunette friend. He had never thought of her as more than that.

Meanwhile, at the huts, dinner was a bit slow and unhappy. The meal was a delicious fish Gilligan had caught with a side of glazed fruits and coconut milk. For dessert, there was even coconut crème pie! Yet, no one was eating very much. Mr. Howell broke the silence.

"The Professor should be here to tell us what kind of fish this is. I'd like to know what I'm eating every once in a while!" This comment slowed the eating to a complete stop. The Skipper sighed.

"You know, sometimes I think his scientific babble was nice, even if no one understood it. Now it's just too quiet around here." he said. Gilligan nodded.

"Yeah. And he always forgave me for stuff. No matter what I did. Now that he's gone, I think the Skipper's hat is gonna be worn down from hitting me." He said quietly. No one smiled at the joke.

"And the Professor always knew what to do. Whenever something went wrong, he always was there to help us and he never lost his temper. Except, you know, yesterday." Ginger muttered, almost to herself. Mary Ann just stared at them.

"You shouldn't be complaining. It's your own fault he left! Besides, he'll be back! He told me he would." she said, watching them carefully. Ginger looked at her

"Mary Ann, just because a man says something doesn't mean that he is actually telling the truth!" Ginger replied quickly. Mary Ann turned to her.

"That doesn't matter right now! We all made him leave because we behaved badly. Now let's figure out how to get him back. We all miss him." She declared. The Castaways cheered in agreement.

**Again, I know it's short, but I hit a bit of writer's block. I knew the beginning and the end, but I forgot the middle!**

**Anna **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, it's time to pick up the pace! Which just means I need to write longer chapters. Enjoy!**

The Castaways had a pretty foolproof plan to get the Professor back. Well, that's what they thought. They were all sitting at the table where they usually ate breakfast. The idea came from none other than Mrs. Howell.

"Who does the Professor care about the most?" she asked. All eyes turned to her.

"What does it matter, Mrs. Howell? Either way, the Professor isn't coming back any time soon." the Skipper replied glumly. This was their fifteenth idea so far. All their other plans failed when demonstrated. Mrs. Howell smiled.

"If someone close to him was in danger, he would want to keep them safe." she simply stated.

"Mrs. Howell, are you saying that if he thought the one of us he is closest to is in danger, he'd come back to rescue them?" Ginger asked.

"Why, Ginger, you've caught on! That's exactly what I was saying."

"Oh how divine, Lovey!"Mr. Howell exclaimed with glee.

The other Castaways also caught on, realizing that this was a good idea. Their other ideas had mostly come from Gilligan. He had considered using a fishing rod, a trail of crumbs, and a butterfly. The Castaways celebrated and began to plan. But before they got very far, Gilligan finally came up with something that not only made sense, it was important!

"Hold on everyone. You forgot to tell me who the Professor cares most about!" Gilligan mentioned, feeling like he had missed something. Mary Ann smiled sympathetically.

"No, Gilligan. We didn't forget to tell you anything. We haven't figured it out ourselves. Mrs. Howell, who exactly did you have in my mind?" Mary Ann asked, turning from Gilligan to Mrs. Howell.

"Was it me?" Ginger asked in her sultry voice. "I can make him care."

"I'm sure you can, Ginger dear, but that's not quite it." she said. Mr. Howell turned to his wife.

"Lovey, darling, isn't Ginger the one we tried to set the Professor up with? After all, we wanted Mary Ann with Gilligan." he said, now a little confused.

"Yes, you are right Thurston, but I see that there is a better woman for him." Mrs. Howell responded, looking right at Mary Ann. Mary Ann blinked in slight confusion. It was true that they had once tried to set her up with Gilligan, but the Professor? Ginger was better at making a move on a man. They all knew that.

"Mrs. Howell, what in the world are you talking about? How could the Professor be interested in me?" she asked. The others were waiting for a response just as eagerly as she was.

"You mean you haven't noticed? Don't you remember the beauty contest?" asked Ginger. Mary Ann searched back in her memory for that day.

_ They had been arguing about who was the prettiest girl on the island. The Skipper voted for Ginger and Mr. Howell obviously voted for his wife. The Professor had chosen Mary Ann! She was a little astounded, but pleased that someone would say something like that about her. _

_ Later that day, she and the Professor were at the lagoon, practicing. He had attached a fishing hook to her swimsuit so she could swim and not go anywhere. Gilligan, of course, managed to ruin the exercise by thinking the Professor was reeling in a huge fish. In the midst of the chaos, Mary Ann's swimsuit had ripped off! The Professor threw his hand over his eyes and Gilligan ran desperately in the other direction. _

_ "Mary Ann, are you alright? I'm so sorry this happened! I didn't think it through." the Professor exclaimed. _

_ "Well, except for the fact that I'm not wearing anything and I'm not sure how to get out of the water, I'm fine! What are we going to do?" she called back. His hand still over his eyes, the Professor called back to Mary Ann._

_ "Stay right there, I'm going to get you a blanket so you can be mostly covered." he ran to the huts and got the blanket. While she waited, Mary Ann realized just how embarrassing this was. She was stark naked and a man was going to get her a towel! When the Professor came back, he instructed her to walk on shore. He had his eyes closed and no one was around. When she had wrapped herself in the towel, she allowed him to open his eyes. The both of them were blushing furiously._

_ "Mary Ann, I-" _

_ "It's okay Professor. You didn't mean for it to happen. Walk me back to my hut?" she asked. The Professor nodded, extremely embarrassed for her and himself. Mary Ann was embarrassed, too. But she thought it was kind of cute how he'd reacted._

"Maybe you're right. I guess I'll go through with the plan. What do we do?" she asked, a little reluctantly.

They knew their plan would work. Or they thought they knew.

**Oh, this is getting good!**

**Later,**

**Annette **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, it's time to learn the plan! And, how it went wrong! But first, we need to check in on the Professor. Enjoy!**

It had been two weeks since the Professor had gone to the other side of the island. All seemed to be going well for him. Almost. He was completing his research at a most astounding pace. But something was horribly off and he wasn't quite sure what it was. It was almost lunchtime, but he wasn't hungry. He hadn't slept in days and he knew this experiment was important. He was studying some leaves that Mary Ann had once used in her cooking. When they were eaten, the other Castaways had reacted in odd ways. The Skipper had gotten a little more careless and was tired all the time. Gilligan did less work during the day because he didn't feel well. Ginger had been less in the mood to do laundry or work on scripts. Mr. Howell didn't play golf as often. Mary Ann hadn't used it since, but she also was not aware of its effects. They had all liked the taste, though, and Mary Ann had promised to use them again.

The Professor spent hours studying the leaves. He went several days without sleep. He put the leaves under his makeshift microscope to find the last clue he needed to determine whether or not it was poisonous. He looked and…..

Meanwhile, back at the huts, the others were finishing breakfast, running over their plan before it was set in motion.

"Say, Mary Ann, these leaves in your pancakes are delicious! What are they?" asked Ginger, digging into her breakfast. Mary Ann smiled.

"Thanks, Ginger! You know, I'm really not sure what they are. I've used them before, so I know they're not poisonous. Now, let's go over the plan one more time. I want to get it right." she replied. The Skipper pulled out the flowchart he and Gilligan had drawn on some tree bark with burnt wood.

"First, we are going to station Mary Ann fifty yards from the cave we've rigged with rocks to fall when someone triggers them. Mrs. Howell and Ginger will dress up like headhunters with me. We will pretend to chase you towards the cave. When we get to the cave, keep screaming for help until the Professor arrives. When he does, make him notice the vine attached to the rocks. Before he pulls it, get close to the rocks, but don't get hit. He'll think you need to get out of the way and save you. Meanwhile, we'll get 'trapped' under the rocks. There is a trap door so we can disappear. It'll convince-" the Skipper was explaining. He stopped short when he saw Mary Ann slowly beginning to doze off.

"Mary Ann, are you alright?" he asked. Mary Ann snapped to attention.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired. I'll be fine." she assured them.

"Dear, if you're too tired we can-" Mrs. Howell began.

"No, I'll be fine. We can continue." Mary Ann cut her off. The others shrugged. Gilligan looked at the Skipper.

"You never said anything about my job. I'm lookout, right?" he asked. The Skipper sighed.

"Yes, Gilligan. But I didn't think we needed to review it!" he said. Gilligan smiled innocently. Mary Ann yawned quietly.

"Mary Ann, when don't you rest up before we start. We can't have you falling asleep on the job!" Mr. Howell suggested. Mary Ann nodded, barely able to keep her head up. She stumbled as she stood. Ginger caught her and helped her into the hut.

On the other side of the island, the Professor had made a startling discovery. The leaves were dangerous. He found that the poison was slow working and made you sleepy and blurred your vision when consumed1 He knew he had to get back to the others as fast as possible! He gathered his possessions and left.

A few hours later, Mary Ann was feeling well enough to put the plan in action. She was still sleepy, but she could at least think clearly. She stumbled once or twice on her way to the cave, but she was still fine. When they were all the stations, Gilligan signaled that the Professor was near. Mary Ann felt a little dizzy, but shook it off. The Skipper put a steadying hand on her shoulder. She smiled in thanks.

"Ready?"

"Ready." she replied. The Skipper let out a loud yell as a signal for her to begin to run. Mary Ann began to run and let out a scream. She vaguely heard the others yelling behind her, impersonating headhunters. When she reached the cave, she let out a louder cry and stopped. She had to regain her balance for a moment. Luckily, the Professor wasn't there yet, but Gilligan reported he was on his way. Mary Ann closed her eyes momentarily and took some deep breaths. When she opened her eyes, her vision was off. It was like she needed glasses and was seeing double! Something was wrong, but what. She heard the Professor's footsteps and shrieked again, to make believe she was scared of headhunters.

"Mary Ann! Is that you?" she heard the Professor yell worriedly. He raced to her, as she began to sway on her feet. She tried to motion to the "headhunters". The Professor thought they had made her almost pass out from fright and saw the vine. He pulled it, not realizing Mary Ann was stumbling close to the rocks. He managed to pull her to safety, but one rock did knock her on the head. The "headhunters" had disappeared under the rocks but were wondering what was going on.

Mary Ann was lying in the Professor's arms, letting out an occasional moan from the pain of the rock hitting her head. She didn't know exactly what was going on. All she knew was that she was in the Professor's arms.

"Mary Ann! Mary Ann! Wake up! Please be alright!" the Professor cried. He was breaking down in fear and emotion. Mary Ann recognized his voice, but it seemed so distant. She was in pain, and starting to lose consciousness. It hurt, but she was barely aware of it. All she knew was that she was in the Professor's arms, and she felt safe.

**How was that? Good? I hope so! **

**Til next time,**

**Annette **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, boy! This gets more and more fun every time! Just a heads up: I am currently in a play and we have dress rehearsals all night next week and our opening night is February 14****th****. There might be times when I don't upload for a while and that is why. After the 23****rd****, though, I will post regularly, assuming the story gets that far. By the way, thanks for noticing the typo. My computer doesn't help me like that. Here's the next chapter. Anything in italics is what Mary Ann sees before she fully wakes up. She recognizes the others, but cannot place who they are quite yet. Enjoy!**

The Castaways waited outside the girls' hut. The Professor had brought Mary Ann back and laid her on her cot. He had been in there for a long time, and no one had heard anything yet. Gilligan was pacing, occasionally tripping or bumping into everything. Mr. Howell was trying to turn it into an occasion for using a bottle of wine, but no one agreed. Mrs. Howell was with Ginger. They were both pressing their ears against the door to listen. The Skipper was sitting at the table, not really sure what to do.

"Skipper?" said Gilligan. "I'm worried about Mary Ann." Skipper looked up solemnly.

"We all are, Little Buddy." He said, motioning for Gilligan to sit. Gilligan sat.

"Skipper, I feel like there's something we don't know. Well, a few things." he said.

"Do tell, Gilligan. I'd be happy to hear some clues you picked up." the Skipper gratefully suggested. Gilligan stared at the table, collecting his thoughts.

"We know something was making her weak, but we don't understand what it is. Also, after we disappeared, we didn't see what happened after the Professor saved Mary Ann from the rocks. Maybe one of them hit her." Gilligan said, thinking carefully.

"You know, Gilligan, I think you're right." The Skipper agreed, not really knowing what to say. But he had a hunch that his little buddy was correct. Meanwhile, Ginger and Mrs. Howell gasped and backed away from the door.

"Everybody, the Professor is coming! But be careful, I think he might be upset." Ginger announced in a stage whisper. She was right. The Professor opened the door and shut it behind him as he exited the hut. She was also right that he was a bit upset. The look on his face was grave and serious. The Castaways stared at him, beginning to fear the worst. The Professor didn't move. He didn't even look up.

"Professor, what is it? How is she? She isn't dead, is she?" asked Mr. Howell, biting the bullet and getting to the point. When they didn't get an answer, they all assumed Mary Ann was gone. Ginger put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm really sorry. Mary Ann was such a wonderful person. It is so sad that our plan brought her to her death." she told him. Finally, he looked up. He realized what they all thought and put up his hand.

"Hold on, everyone. Mary Ann isn't dead. She's still with us." he said. The others began to cheer but he put his hand up again.

"What is it, Professor? How is she?" asked Mrs. Howell.

"I suggest you all sit down. It's a little hard to take in." he told them. They quietly filed over to the table where the Skipper and Gilligan were.

"I have something to tell you first, before I give a report on Mary Ann. It has something to with her health and what happened today. The leaves that Mary Ann put in her pancakes were poisonous and she didn't realize. It was a slow acting poison that slowly puts you to sleep. Luckily, I think I can reverse it and get it out of her system. It didn't affect the rest of you because she ate the most. She had to test them before she cooked with them." he explained. The others stared at him, fearing that the Professor wouldn't be able to help her.

"But what else happened? After you pulled the vine that connected to the rocks, we didn't see anything else." Gilligan asked him.

"Along with what I just explained, she was also hit by one of the rocks. The poison made her vision blurry, so she was unable to tell where the rocks were. I pulled her out of the way, managing to rescue her. Unfortunately, one of the rocks collided with her head, giving her a concussion. It caused her to bleed a little bit, but that was easy to fix. She's asleep right now. She might be confused when she wakes up, so just bear with it." the Professor explained to all of them.

"You know, I played a nurse once in _Nurses vs. Vampires. _When one of the patients was sick, they all created a schedule for caring for her. We could do that for Mary Ann!" Ginger suggested. Mrs. Howell clasped her hands together. "How brilliant my dear!" she exclaimed. They got together and worked out a schedule.

_Mary Ann opened her eyes. They only opened a little, but she could see vaguely. Her head hurt like a splitting headache. She looked around at the room, careful not to move her neck or head. She realized she was in the girls' hut and there were two people in the room. One was a dazzling red-headed actress whom Mary Ann recognized. The other was a man, tall and handsome. Mary Ann remembered him two be quite smart. She didn't really have the strength to process anything. Nor was she able to become fully awake. She knew who the people were, but couldn't quite place them in her memory. The man was talking to the woman._

_ "I just don't know what to do. I've reversed the poison and I've put bandages on her cuts and I keep her pillows comfortable for her head. All I can do now is wait. I don't want to have to wait." he said softly, to not wake Mary Ann. The words the woman spoke were difficult to hear before she passed out again._

_ "… fairy tale… maybe… just tell her… not awake..." she heard before closing her eyes._

The Professor was sitting in the hut, watching over Mary Ann during his shift. He didn't like seeing her like this. It was a few days after she had gotten knocked out. He sat in the chair and put his head in his hands. He wondered what more he could do. He remembered Ginger's words. _"Just tell her how you feel, even if she isn't awake. Maybe even give her a kiss. She won't heal if she doesn't want to. It's just like a fairy tale!" _The Professor thought about it. He decided to try. He wasn't good with romance, but if she wasn't awake yet, there was a chance she wouldn't even hear him. He walked over to her cot and sat on the edge of it. He cleared his voice and swallowed his fears.

"Mary Ann. I don't know if you can hear me. I… well, I just need to say something. You mean a lot to me. We've been on this island for four years now. I miss home quite a bit. But I came to terms with it and I decided that it's okay if you're here. Back home, I never experimented in romance. Women were not something that interested me at the time. But something about you caught my eye. Now that I've met you I have everything. I have someone to care about. Someone to… to love. Mary Ann, I love… I love you." he said softly, but clearly. The last three words rang in his ears. Caught up in the moment, the Professor leaned over and kissed her. When he pulled away moments later, he saw her begin to stir. She gazed up at him, her eyes wide. As he gazed at him, he knew she recognized exactly what just happened.

**CLIFFHANGER! I hate reading them, but they are necessary in writing!**

**Annette **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Time to end the cliffhanger! But you might end up with another one, I haven't decided yet. Enjoy!**

_Mary Ann, I love you. _Mary Ann snapped awake. She didn't dare open her eyes, for the pain was horrible. Did she hear that right, or was it a dream? Did the Professor just say he loved her? Her headache was tremendous and she was quite feverish, but through the pain she felt something. Something gentle, yet urgent, brushed her lips. It was at that moment that she opened her eyes. The Professor's face was pulling away from hers. Had he just _kissed_ her?She wasn't quite sure what to think. The Professor's face turned bright red.

"Oh… you're awake! How are you feeling?" he asked. He then felt like kicking himself. Mary Ann was obviously in pain! Mary Ann opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She tried again, still nothing. She shook her head, and then she winced in pain. Before the Professor could say anything about a few moments ago, a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" the Professor called. In walked Gilligan, ready to take his shift. He saw Mary Ann.

"She's awake, she's awake!" Gilligan yelped in excitement. The Professor quickly stopped him.

"Gilligan, she's still in a lot of pain. Could you please quiet down?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Gilligan nodded with a smile.

"Hi, Mary Ann. I'm glad you're awake! We've all been really worried. Everyone will be glad to hear that you finally woke up. You were out for three days!" he told her, talking quickly in his happiness. Mary Ann said nothing, just smiled. Gilligan looked to the Professor.

"Is there something wrong with her voice?" he asked carefully. The Professor smiled.

"Don't worry, Gilligan. It's just a part of the sickness from the poison. I've cured the poison, it just takes some time to work." he said. He was about to exit, but Gilligan called him back.

"But, if she can't talk and she's still not allowed to get out of bed, what can I do to help?" the first mate asked. The Professor shrugged.

"Why don't you tell her a story? You always like to talk about you and Skinny Mulligan." he suggested. The Professor left the hut with a grand idea! Gilligan began his story.

"One day, Skinny Mulligan and I were at…" he began. By the end of Gilligan's shift, he had told her at least three stories. During the second one, Mary Ann had dozed off but Gilligan never noticed.

Meanwhile, the Professor rummaged through his trunk of books. He had many textbooks, but somewhere in there was a particular book that was a classic. When he found it, he excitedly waited for his next shift, which was at dinnertime. Until then, he went to find Ginger. She was preparing dinner. It wasn't as good as Mary Ann's, but it would be fine.

"Oh, hi Professor! Back from your shift?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, and I wanted to tell you something. I followed your advice." he explained. She stared at him. She had never expected him to follow through.

"You… you told her your feelings." it was more of a statement than a question. The Professor nodded as she jumped up in excitement. "What happened? Did she wake up? Did she confess her undying love for you?" The Professor laughed at her words.

"She was still unconscious when I told her how I feel and I got so caught up that I kissed her." he explained, still unsure what to make of it. Ginger grinned when he mentioned the kiss and squealed in delight.

"Then what happened? Is that when she woke up?" she asked joyously. The Professor stared at his feet.

"Well, she did wake up just as I was pulling away. But I got nervous and changed the subject." he said, a bit embarrassed. Ginger's happy face disappeared. In its place, a look of disappointment appeared.

"Professor! That was horrible! What are you going to do now? I hope you have a good way to get out of this." she exclaimed. She sat down and continued to fix dinner. She looked at the Professor.

"Since you don't have another shift until dinner, why don't you make some food for Mary Ann? You know more about what her diet needs to be more than the rest of us." She said, motioning to the table of ingredients. The Professor set down the book for Mary Ann and took out a bowl and a cup, both made of coconuts. In the cup, he mixed some coconut milk and water. It would be easy for her to keep it down with the illness she still had. He explained this process to Ginger, but he saw she was getting bored and changed the subject.

"Professor, what is your plan? I hope you aren't going to give her a textbook to entertain her!" she asked.

"No, Ginger, it has nothing to do with a textbook. But Mary Ann once told me what her favorite book was and how she had left it at home. I was searching through my books today and I happen to have a copy of it!" he said, while mixing mango chunks in some bananas he had crushed. It looked disgusting.

"You're going to give it to her?" Ginger asked, hopeful about where this was going.

"Even more than that, I'm going to read it to her during my shifts!" he countered. Ginger smiled. Mary Ann had always been bookish and the Professor reading it to her seemed just perfect. She looked over at the Professor.

"What exactly are you making? It looks disgusting!" she exclaimed. The Professor laughed.

"Ginger, it's just some bananas I mixed with mango. It might be hard for her stomach to hold down food, due to the illness. This is safest food on the island. Besides, it tastes fine." he said, finishing the mixture. He set the bowl aside and said that he would pick it up at dinnertime.

Mary Ann was sitting in her bed, glad to have some time to herself for a little while. The Skipper had been with her, but she had mouthed to him that she wanted to be alone. She still hadn't regained her voice and hoped it would come back soon. She realized how hungry she was and hoped someone would bring her dinner soon. She also hoped Ginger was doing okay with the cooking. In the meantime, she thought about what had happened when she woke up. Maybe the words "I love you" had been a part of a dream, but the kiss certainly was real. Especially considering the way the Professor had reacted when she woke up. She hoped her voice would come back soon, for she wanted to tell him that she loved him.

Around dinnertime, Mary Ann had begun to doze again, but a soft knock sounded at her door. The door opened and the Professor was standing there. He held a plate of salad for himself and something that looked icky for Mary Ann. She also noticed him hiding something behind his back.

"I brought you some food. I apologize for how bad it looks, but it's just some crushed fruit." He handed her the bowl and spoon. The one thing Mary Ann was able to do was to feed herself. As she ate, the Professor pulled out the book behind his back. He handed it to her.

"You told me _Gone with the Wind _was your favorite book and I had a copy with me. I figured we could read it together while you were getting better." he said, blushing slightly. Mary Ann smiled. She loved that book so much, she was glad that the Professor was willing to read it to her every day. It was a very long book! As the two finished eating, the Professor took the book from Mary Ann. He opened it to the first page and cleared his throat. He began to read…

**Hope you all enjoyed it! **_**Gone with the Wind **_**is one of my favorite books, so I had to add it in!**

**Until next chapter,**

**Annette **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much for your continued support! I'm so glad you all like this, I thought I'd update as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

It was exactly a month later. Every day, the Professor read two chapters of _Gone with the Wind_ to Mary Ann. In the thirty-one days that went by, Mary Ann had gotten much better. Her fever broke on the second day and her head had been completely healed. She was able to move around quite easily now, but still remained in her hut most of the time. The only thing that had not been fixed was her voice. None of the Castaways could figure out why it had not come back. All else was well again, except for the occasional dizzy spell. But those were rare and were fairly mild. What still puzzled Mary Ann was why the Professor never made any mention of his feelings. Mary Ann was sure that he liked her a lot, maybe even loved her. But he never said so.

"Hi, Mary Ann!" said Ginger as she strode into the hut. Mary Ann smiled and waved. Since she couldn't speak, she had been writing on some tree bark to tell what she wanted to say. She reached for the bark.

"Has the Professor said anything yet?" Ginger asked. Mary Ann shook her head. Ginger was trying her hardest to get the two together. She talked to each of them daily without the other person knowing. She was sure the whole thing with the book would have done something. Mary Ann scribbled something on the bark.

_If only I had a voice. Then I could just tell him myself. _Ginger read this and shrugged.

"I wish I could tell you that he's going to tell you on his own, but I think he needs a big push." she responded. Just then, the man they had been discussing walked in. Mary Ann covered up the bark, in hopes he would not see it.

"Ginger, can I talk to Mary Ann alone?" the Professor asked. Ginger nodded, grinning. She winked at Mary Ann as she left, hoping he would confess. Mary Ann's heart pounded with nerves. Would this be the moment?

"Mary Ann, I was wondering… would you care to join me on a walk tonight? There aren't supposed to be any clouds near the beach. And there's supposed to be a flock of rare tropical birds migrating. It would be quite a sight!" he said, trying to cover up his true intentions. Mary Ann smiled, a little disappointed at first. But she nodded and wrote on her slab of tree bark.

_I'd be glad to! When shall we go? _She wrote.

"How about just after the sun sets? That way you can get some rest before we go." he said. Mary Ann nodded and waved as he exited the hut. She had hoped the conversation would last longer than a minute, but maybe tonight would be better.

Ginger waited outside the door for the Professor.

"How'd it go? Did you ask her on a date?" she asked. The Professor nodded sheepishly.

"Yes, I did. We are going bird watching tonight as a rare type of bird migrates by our island. It should be very exciting!" he said, knowing she wouldn't like his idea. She didn't.

"Professor, how exactly are you going to make this romantic? Taking her out to join you on some scientific escapade isn't going to do you any good!" Ginger exclaimed as he walked back to his hut. The Professor turned her.

"Please, Ginger, let me do this my way. I know it's not the best, but I'm trying!" he pleaded with her. Ginger just stared at him. Then she realized something.

"One more question. Are there really any birds migrating tonight?" she asked. The Professor said nothing, just smiled. He disappeared into his hut. Ginger would catch on fast enough.

Meanwhile, Mary Ann had gotten out of bed and was looking through the closet. She made Ginger promise not to butt in on what she would wear. Ginger stood by, though, just in case something went horribly wrong. Mary Ann decided on her red gingham dress and to put her hair in pigtails, tying them with some ribbon. She helped make dinner, to keep her mind off the night's upcoming events. Dinner went by fast, consisting mainly of some fish Gilligan had caught and some pancakes she and Ginger had created. Everyone engaged in conversation, finally distracting her from her thoughts. Finally, it was time for the "date". The Professor came to the door of the hut, wearing his brown dinner jacket. He had brought a basket of food, in case they got hungry. Mary Ann brought a blanket for them to sit on, so that they didn't get sand in their clothes. The Professor took her hand in his as they walked. Mary Ann glanced at his hand holding hers, but didn't let go.

They set down the blanket and sat.

"Mary Ann, I must tell you. I lied to you earlier." the Professor confessed. Mary Ann frowned in confusion.

"You see," he continued. "I wanted to ask you on a date, but I wasn't sure how. So I said I wanted you to see some rare birds. The truth is there are no birds. Not tonight at least." he said. She watched him questioningly. What was he trying to say? He was being awfully slow and awkward about it. He continued to talk.

"Mary Ann, I wanted to tell you that something I said a month ago was true. Just as you woke up from your concussion, I told you something. And I kissed you. For weeks, I was afraid to say anything about, in case you hadn't known about what I said." As he spoke, Mary Ann watched in silence, realizing at last that his confession a month ago had been real. The Professor touched her cheek. When he pulled away, she took his hand and kept it on her cheek. He smiled at her.

"Mary Ann, I love you." He stated simply. He leaned in and kissed her, much like he had the first time. Except that this time, she kissed him back. They separated a moment later. Mary Ann looked at him, her eyes shining.

"I love you, Professor." she responded. For a moment, they both stood there in shock. First, they noticed that she had just spoken for the first time in a month. A split second later, the Professor realized what she had actually said. As she grinned up at him, the moonlight shone on her face, making it glow so delicately. The Professor smiled back and pulled her in for another kiss. This one was longer and more tender than the first. When they pulled apart, Mary Ann asked an important question.

"Should we tell the others yet?"

"Not yet. Until we get a handle on this relationship, we should keep it a secret. Ginger might figure it out on her own, though. There are no keeping secrets from her. Just be ready for that." he told her. She just nodded. The two spent most of the night on the beach. Mary Ann got back to the hut just before the sun rose. Ginger was asleep, so she kept quiet. As she drifted off to sleep, the look on the Professor's face when she said she loved him replayed in her memory.

**YES! It happened! Just so you know, I won't be posting for a few days. My show is this weekend, so I won't have time.**

**Until next time,**

**Annette **


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I am typing this on a mobile device, so there may be a bunch of typos. Just warning you. Also, I have some great news! As this will be finishing up in a few chapters, I am currently planning a sequel! Yay! Ok, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

As Mary Ann went about her work the next day, the others noticed she was in a sort of daze. Something was different, she had always been cheerful, but never like this! Ginger caught her sighing happily too many times and eventually asked what was up.

"Mary Ann, are you feeling alright?" she asked, slightly concerned. Mary Ann looked at her.

"Never been better. Why do you ask?" the farm girl replied.

"No reason, really. Something just seems off today." Ginger said, acting like it wasn't a big deal. Then she frowned.

"Just a moment! You talked! You can talk! Something happened last night, I knew it!" the movie star exclaimed. Mary Ann had not spoken yet in front of the others. She turned to Ginger.

"Just because I can talk does not mean anything happened! When I got back to the hut, I went to bed and that's all!" she countered, becoming defensive. Ginger was already putting the pieces together.

"That's it! It happened before you went to bed! You were with the Professor. Was it then? It must've been. Oh my, it was. What did he say?" she exclaimed, suddenly figuring it out. Mary Ann gave up. The Professor was right, there really was no way too keep secrets from Ginger.

"Do you promise not to say anything? We want it to be secret for now." Mary Ann asked. Ginger nodded and begged her to tell what happend that beautiful night. Mary Ann smiled dreamily. She explained how the Professor had told the truth about the birds and how he confessed his feelings and kissed her. Ginger got excited and gave her friend a hug.

"How wonderful! I knew he'd pull through. Don't worry, I will keep it secret. You only have to worry if Gilligan finds out." Ginger responded to the situation. Elsewhere, Gilligan had figured it out.

"Remember, don't say a thing about this." the Professor told him, trying to defuse the boy's excitement.

"Don't worry. I understand that its a secret." Gilligan acknowledged, grinning widely. Gilligan was right. He did understand. But everyone knew that Gilligan had a tendency to say things without meaning to. And that's exactly what happened. By mid-afternoon, he accidentally told the Skipper who, not realizing it was a secret, told the Howells. The Howells were glad for the new couple and told Ginger, who already knew. Dinner was quite a specticle. The Castaways were congratulating the Professor and Mary Ann, who were a bit startled and annoyed at Gilligan. But they forgave him because the truth didn't seem to affect anyone on the island.

As time went by, things did begin to change, but not in a bad way. The Profeesor spent much more time with Mary Ann and loved every second of it. About six months after the two had gotten together, a new challenge crossed the Professor's path. How was he going to propose to her? Once again, he went to Ginger for help.

"You want her to marry you? This is incredible!" she exclaimed when he asked for help.

"I know, Ginger. But how do I ask? We haven't been together very long and-"

"Professor!" Ginger cut him off. "Professor, you two have known each other for almost five years and you've always been close. It is only a matter of time before a proposal happens. Why not now?" she chided him. She was right, of course. The Professor sighed.

"Okay, what do I do?" he asked. Ginger mulled over this for.a few moments.

"What's your favorite place take her on a date?" she asked.

"We like going on picnics on the clifftop. The view during sunset is beautiful." he said without hesitation. Ginger smiled.

"Perfect. Take her up to the spot and make her believe its just a normal dinner date. But before you bring her, preset it so it has candles and food already there. It will appear fancy. Begin to chat normally with her until he sun is at its most pretty spot on the horizon and get on your knee. Tell her why you love her and stuff like that. Then, just propose." Ginger told him. The Professor was taking notes. He was amazed at this.

"How do you u know all this?" he asked. She giggled.

"Remember, I've been in movies. I've seen this sort of stuff happen all the time!" she explained.

Several nights later, the Professor brought Mary Ann to the spot on the clifftop. He had made a ring from some metals he found in caves. Candles had been made from some beeswax. Mary Ann had thought it was a simple dinner date and was pleasantly surprised at how romantic it was. While the couple was eating and telling each other stories, the sun was setting. The two stood up to watch the sight. Mary Ann smiled softly.

"Its the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." she sighed.

"And yet it is not half as beautiful as you." the Professor quipped, giving her a quick kiss. Mary Ann returned the kiss and looked up at her handsome prince. Or, at least, that's how she thought of him.

"Maybe I am beautiful, but no one compares to you. You are smart, but you don't brag about it. You care for others when they need it most. You are gentle and kind. It's no mystery why I love you." she responded softly. What happened next took her breath away. The Professor turned to her and got down on one knee.

"Mary Ann, you know I love you. Every waking hour I spend either with you or thinking of you. Every night, I dream of you. If I ever lost you, I wouldn't know what to do. Mary Ann, I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out the the ring. Mary Ann gaped at him in wondrous surprise. Before she could get the words out, she fell into his arms, sobbing with joy. She leaned up and kissed the Professor. It was a deep kiss, the kind that they wanted to last forever. When they pulled apart, Mary Ann rested her head on the Professor's chest.

''May I take that as a 'yes'?" he checked, grinning greatly. Between shaky breaths, Mary Ann said, "Yes." They stayed huddled together for a few hours, saying nothing, just sitting there in each others arms.

Eventually they made their way back to the huts. If they stayed out much longer, suspicions would arise. The Professor walked Mary Ann to the door of her hut and kissed her.

"Goodnight, Professor." she said as he walked away. He turned to her.

"Please, call me Roy." he responded, before heading off.

Another Author's note: I know, the proposal came kind of fast. Oh well, I'm sure it was still good! Hope you all liked it!

Until next time,

Annette :)


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Wow. Those reviews came in fast! As this is the last chapter before I begin the sequel, I want to thank everyone who has read this story, favorited it, reviewed it, or followed it. I do all this for you guys. And I love doing this! Here's the wedding! Enjoy!

A month had gone by. Now it was the day that two Castaways, deeply in love, were to be married. Ginger was the Maid of Honor and Gilligan the best man. The Howells stood by as witnesses and the Skipper married them. It was beautiful, but no wedding goes by without second thoughts.

A few hours before the ceremony began, Ginger was busily helping Mary Ann prepare for the biggest day of her life. Ginger was excited about the day's events, but Mary Ann was frightened.

"Mary Ann, is something wrong?" she asked her friend.

"How could you tell?" Mary Ann asked quietly. Ginger almost laughed.

"Well, you're shaking so much that when I did your hair it looked as if you'd lost a fight with a palm tree!" she replied, trying not to giggle. It really did look silly. Mary Ann reached up and touched her hair. She let out a small gasp.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Ginger. Can you fix it? I promise I'll sit still!" she exclaimed, slightly ashamed. Ginger smiled and went to work fixing the mess. Still, she knew something was bothering her friend.

"Mary Ann, I can tell you're bothered by something. Please tell me." she requested again, more gently this time. Mary Ann had stopped shaking, but her face was still as pale as her white dress.

"Mary Ann, I'm sure everything will go well today. Everything looks beautiful and so will you. All the plans have been made and as soon as it starts, everything will go smoothly." the movie star reassured Mary Ann. Mary Ann finally spoke up.

"That isn't what's worrying me. Am I making the right choice, marrying him? I'm still very young and I know nothing about being a wife or raising a family, if that were to happen." she added the last part quickly. Ginger stopped for a moment.

"Do you love him more than anyone else?" she asked.

"Of course!" came the reply.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life as Mary Ann Hinkly?"

"Yes."

"Do you care what people will think when we get rescued?" Ginger asked. There was a long pause. Mary Ann nodded.

"If we got rescued, people might not see me as a wholesome farmgirl anymore. They might...think I'm desperate or dirty." she said, saying "dirty" for lack of a better word. It was true that the Skipper could only marry them temporarily. If they got rescued, they may have to remarry each other to keep it official. Ginger sighed partly in exasperation.

"That's your problem. There is a chance that we won't get rescued, so wouldn't it be painful to never marry the Professor? Why does it matter what others think? You two live each other too much to care about someone else's opinions. All that matters is your love for each other." she told Mary Ann, hoping that she would be convinced. Mary Ann looked at her and smiled. She knew Ginger was right. Ginger helped her to her feet and showed her to the mirror.

"I look beautiful! Thank you, Ginger. I don't know what I'd do without you!" Mary Ann exclaimed happily.

"You're welcome. Now let's concentrate on getting you married. You don't want to mess this up." Ginger commented. The Skipper knocked on the door, announcing that the ceremony would begin soon.

The Professor stood still, waiting nerviously to see Mary Ann in her dress. Mr. Howell got the signal from Ginger and put the music on. The door to the girls' hut opened and Mary Ann began to walk to the Professor and the Skipper. It took the Professor's breath away. Mary Ann was dressed in one of Ginger's white dresses, which had been altered to fit her. Her hair was in a loose, yet organized, French braid. It was nothing special, but it was stunning. She stood next to him and the music stopped. The Skipper began to speak. Finally, he came to the wedding vows.

"Do you, Roy Hinkly, take Mary Ann Summers to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Mary Ann Summers, take Roy Hinkly to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"May we have the rings?" Gilliagn handed them over, almost dropping them.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the Skipper announced happily. The couple kissed tenderly.

The reception was wonderful. Mr. Howell let them use some of his favorite wine. The Professor and Mary Ann danced the whole time, only pausing to dance with some of the others.

"We're married now. Can you believe it?" the Professor said in wonder. Mary Ann smiled. She didn't regret it as she thought she might.

"And after the party, we go to the other side of the island for our honeymoon." Mary Ann added coyly.

"If we weren't stuck on this island, I'd take you to the most special places on the Earth. Paris, Rome, anywhere you wanted to go, I'd take you." he stated. He wanted nothing but the best for her. Mary Ann kissed him briefly.

"Oh, Roy!" she exclaimed, imagining it. "It doesn't matter that we can't go anywhere. As long as I have you, I'm happier than anyone in the world."

Author's note: Well, that's it for now. Stay tuned for the sequel "Distant Memory", which should be posted this week. Thanks again for the support!

Posting soon,

Annette :)


End file.
